


Le garçon de la librairie

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Kid Romance, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Luxus était encore trop jeune pour apprécier les visites régulières à la librairie du quartier. C'était vieux, sentant un mélange de vieux livres, de café et de poussières. Le sol était un bon parquet en bois mais ancien, sombre et assortie aux étagères plus claires mais finement travail en bois et résistant malgré le lourd poids des livres. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais crut faire de bonne rencontre dans un lieu aussi morne pour les enfants./ Futur Projet d'une fanfiction multichapitre à partir de se drabble /
Kudos: 1





	Le garçon de la librairie

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit drabble est un essaie pour une future fanfiction que je compte faire dans un avenir proche (A la base cela ne devais être que cette OS mais … Mon cerveau a fait une prise d'otage). L'histoire se passera dans une AU Moderne et sans magie durant l'enfance des membres de Fairytail. L'histoire se passera majoritairement entre la maison d'accueil de Makarof et la librairie des Justines ainsi que l'hôpital. 
> 
> Dans cette AU Makarof à gagnait la garde de Luxus, partant du principe que dans une AU moderne il y aurait des services sociaux pour les enfants. De plus Luxus sera dans se drabble et au début de la futur histoire un peu timide mais c'était son caractère enfant alors attendait son adolescence pour qu'il gagne du poil de la bête. Bref je vous laisse sur cette essaie et j'attends de voir vos avis par rapport à cette petite idée. Ce petit Drabble peut être vue comme l'intro de l'histoire.

Luxus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-père aimait se genre d'endroit. C'était vieux, sentant un mélange de vieux livres, de café et de poussières. Le sol était un bon parquet en bois mais ancien, sombre et assortie aux étagères plus claires mais finement travail en bois et résistant malgré le lourd poids des livres. Cela lui rappelait les vielles maisons abandonné qu'on pouvait voir à la télévision. Le genre de vielle maison hanté et où il ne fallait pas faire tomber une cigarette ou un truc infâme de peur de faire bruler toute la boutique.

Le seul rayon qu'il trouvait intéressant était ceux des livres pour enfants, comme les livres que son grand-père lui rapporter quand il devait retourner à l'hôpital ou pour remplir les petites étagères de la salle de repos de la maison. Ainsi que les livres qui était parfois offert aux autres enfants comme Levy ou Wendy.

Aujourd'hui comme chaque début du mois le vielle homme partait acheter des petits cadeaux pour ses protéger et de nouveaux jouets pour les enfants que Luxus devais reconnaitre étaient comme ses petites frères et sœurs. Luxus aimé bien l'accompagner lors de ses courses, cela lui permettait d'être un peu au calme et surtout de pouvoir sortir un peu de la maison sans pour autant devoir aller chez le médecin.

Même si il devait aller dans cette petite boutique. Grand-père lui avait dit qu'il pourrait peut être trouvé un autre enfant de son âge, le fil unique du propriétaire, mais en plusieurs visite le blond n'avait encore croisé personne dans la librairie.

Le blond était charger d'une grande mission en tout cas alors que son grand-père discutait avec l'homme qui gérait l'endroit : Celle de trouver plusieurs livres qui pourrait plaire aux autres enfants. C'était une mission dure, en tant qu'enfant le plus âgé il devait choisir des livres en prenant bien garde de ne pas prendre des livres trop difficile.

Le jeune garçon courait vers le rayon pour enfant, à l'étage supérieur de la petite boutique avec les romans et les livres jeunesses. A cette heure de la journée il n'y a avait personne alors le garçon fut surprit de voir un autre garçon assit sur un des coussins de la pièce. Luxus reconnu facilement les cheveux verts courts qui arrivaient aux épaules du jeune garçon, la même couleur de cheveux que l'homme qui discutait plus bas avec son grand-père.

Le garçon leva la tête de son livre, lui souriant poliment et Luxus sentie ses joues devenirs rouges. Le blond mit ça sur le compte qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un autre enfant. Il était pourtant le plus âgé des deux se reprit-il, saluant timidement l'inconnue qui lisait visiblement un livre qu'il avait prit du rayon à coté de lui. Luxus fronça les sourcilles en voyant que c'était un livre en cuivre sans image sur sa couverture, sans doute un livre pour adulte pensa l'enfant. Absolument le genre de chose qu'il n'aimait pas lire mais il était sur que Levy ou même leur voisine Lucy aimerais beaucoup avoir entre les mains.

**"Oh, Fried tu peux aider Luxus à choisir des livres pour les enfants de Makarof? "** Demanda M.Justine en bas, surprenant les deux garçons.

Aussitôt le dit Fried se leva, reposant soigneusement le livre à sa place sur l'étagère. **"Oui papa!"** Cria le garçon, sur que son père l'entendrait du rez-de-chaussée avant de se tournait vers le blond.

**"Vient avec moi !"** Dit-il, saisissant la main du garçon plus timide qui rougit un peu sous le contacte plus assurer par l'autre enfant.

Luxus se laissant faire, suivant le garçon qui lui montrait les livres avec une certaine fierté, expliquant très sérieusement chaque livre à l'autre enfant. Le blond écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête à chaque explication et répondant avec rares questions que lui posait le garçon avec un certain professionnaliste. Aucun doute qu'il était bien le fil du libraire qui tenait se lieu.

Aucun deux ne vit le temps passé, un peu surprit de voir les adultes montés pour les découvrir en train d'étudier très sérieusement les différents livres, très investie dans leurs discutions et la recherche de livre parfais pour les plus jeunes enfants chez Makarof. Le vielle homme n'eu plus qu'à payer après quelque minutes de plus, riant des deux enfants qui présenté fièrement leur sélection.

En sortant de la petite boutique, tenant la main de son grand-père, Luxus se tournait pour dire au revoir à l'autre garçon avec un grand sourire. Le blond avait hâte de retourné de nouveau dans la librairie finalement, en espérant revoir son nouvel ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !
> 
> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !


End file.
